Sleeping Beauty
by KatBlue
Summary: Goodbye Iowa & This Years Girl revamped & reromanced.I'm skipping the bad stuff. A little fluff from me to you. A Riley fic and some girl he’s been seeing behind Buffy’s back. Riley is not evil. Chapter 9. Come Riley lovers, read it.
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping Beauty. Goodbye Iowa and This Years Girl re-vamped and re-romanced. Okay so there isn't such a word, but you'll see what I mean. No Adam, Buffy, or any other bad stuff. A little fluff from me to you. A Riley fic and some girl he's been seeing behind Buffy's back. It's not serious, or is it?

After the attempted killing of Buffy by Professor Walsh, Riley had some issues to resolve in his head. He never thought that the woman he had known almost like a mother for so many years would be capable of doing something so low and vile such as murder.

He didn't know that Professor Walsh, who wants to fulfill an experiment that is doomed from the start, but she didn't know that. Messing with the natural order of things in life can be dangerous and Walsh was one of those who will take all measures in keeping a pesky Slayer's nose out of her way.

To gather his thoughts, Riley had always gone to the local hospital in Sunnydale. Since the day he had moved to Sunnydale, he had been visiting a comatose girl. She was in a private room away from all of the other patients and the bare room had no windows. No one ever came to visit her and it seemed as though everyone had lost hope of her recovering.

Riley thought different. Even though he barley knew the girl, he could feel that she needed someone to have faith in her. He would sit with her and talk about his problems. She seemed to be the only one who would listen after all she could not speak back and it would be better than talking to a wall.

Riley had found this girl when he needed to be rush to the hospital for knee injury. It wasn't too bad of an injury and Riley has always been a tough guy. He started to walk about the hospital. One day, he found a room that only had a small light on and he sees a girl sleeping, he thought, on the bed. He thought 'why would such a pretty girl like her be in the hospital.' Later on he found out that she is comatose and after he was discharge he decided to come back and visit the girl.

"It's me again," says Riley as he quietly enters the room. He could hear the machines running and her heartbeat monitored on the machine going beep beep beep. He has become accustomed to hearing that sound and sometimes he hears it in his sleep. "I know. You're probably sick of me, but I'm all you've got." Riley smiles and goes over to sit next to her bed. He takes her hand as he always did when he came to visit her. Then from the outside corridor, he could hear someone.

"She's awake," says a woman. "Thank God." Then a bunch of people follow the woman down the hallway. Riley sighs and then looks at the girl on the bed.

"Lucky her," says Riley. "Maybe someday you'll get lucky, too. So, you're probably asking me what I'm doing here and if I say to you to see you, well I'm half telling the truth. I'm put in the middle of a situation that I really don't like. Professor Walsh tried to kill Buffy and I don't believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes on footage, but…"

"Riley?" says Graham. Riley looks up at his fellow comrade, who was standing at the door. "I need to tell you something. It's important." Graham is the only other soldier who knew Riley has been visiting the comatose girl. He kept it a secret and he seems to like the comatose girl more than Riley's current girlfriend, Buffy.

"Give me a minute," says Riley. Graham nods his head and stands outside the doorway. Riley turns his head back to the girl. "I guess I've gotta go. Duty calls. I'll see you next time." Riley kisses her hand and then leaves the room. "What is it?"

"It's Professor Walsh," says Graham.

"What about her?"

"She's dead." Riley's eyes widen at the words that his comrade has said.

"What? How? When?"

"We don't know the specifics yet, but…"

"Let's go." Riley and Graham head to the military labs immediately. When they arrive, they see the doctors examining the wound. Riley goes to see Walsh's body. Two scientists kneel over it. Military garbed types are standing guard. Forrest arrives moments later and he walks up to Riley.

"Hey, man, where were you?" asks Forrest.

"I needed some time alone," replies Riley not looking at him straight in the eye.

"With Buffy, right?"

"Don't start."

"Look at her, Finn. She's been stabbed by a sharp object through the heart. Doesn't that sound like an interesting m.o. to you?"

"Forrest…" says Graham.

"Shut up, Graham. You're little Buffy probably killed her driving a stake through her heart."

"You better not be saying what I think you're saying. We don't know a person did this - the Polgara demon has skewers." Riley walks off. Forrest walks after him.

"No way, man, that's your girlfriend's m.o." Riley grabs Forest's shirt.

"That's a serious accusation. You better be ready to deal with the consequences." Riley is fired up. Forrest shoves Riley back.

"Bring em on. That supernatural freak has blinded you and I'm sick of it."

"That's enough."

"Stand back, men," says Engelman. "Show some respect. Listen, everybody's upset, but arguing isn't going to help anything and it's certainly not what Professor Walsh would want."

"No, sir," says Riley.

"Alright, good. Now, Washington is sending in a team to do an internal investigation. I've been told we have to wait for their word."

"What do you mean wait? This has to be the work of the Polgara demon we captured last week."

"Probably. It looks like last night the Polgara escaped through tunnel 72."

"It's out loose somewhere?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then we have to go after it."

"My orders from Washington are for a total lock down until they arrive. I'm sorry. Now, return to your quarters. There's nothing you can do here." Riley stands alone with the soldiers including Graham and Forrest.

"Listen. Engelman can talk all he wants, but I'm still in charge 'til the brass gets here and tells me otherwise and I say we've got a demon to hunt. Now, suit up for armed patrol and by that I mean loaded guns, men. Target practice is over. We're going for blood."

The soldiers head and search for the demon at large. They checked cemeteries and dark hiding places, typical joints of demons. They are starting to lose the trail and the Polgara is no where to be found.

Riley doesn't lead the group. He wanted to go to the crime scene of the kid who had been skewered by the Polgara demon. It was on the news and they had immediately found out about it being that it's the m.o. of the Polgara demon.

Before he heads to the crime scene though, he decides to stop at the hospital. He was all commando and had entered through a back way, where no one saw him. Riley enters the girl's room again. He sits down for second.

"I can only stay a while," says Riley. "Last time was short. Professor Walsh is dead. Forrest think it's Buffy, but I don't believe it. Maybe in the back of my head I thought it might have been her." Riley sighs. "That kind of sounds bad. I want to believe Buffy, but a lot of things just don't add up sometimes with her." Riley grabs hold of her hand. "I guess she doesn't understand me like you do." Riley laughs at himself for saying that and stands up. He puts her hand back down on her side and is about to go, when he feels a pull at his left hand.

"Riley," says a low voice. Riley turns around and looks down to his hand. He sees the girl has a hold of it and when he looks at her face, he sees that her eyes are open.

"You're awake." Riley sits right down next to her, holding her hand close to him. The girl is lying awake listening to hospital noises and then she looks at Riley, who is still holding her hand. She looks at the monitors, then at the tube in her hand.

"I've been hearing your voice for…" The girl shakes her head. "I don't know how long. You kept talking and I kept listening and holding on." Faith throws the covers aside, rips out the monitor cable.

"Wait." Riley tries to stop her. She pulls her hand from his grip and yanks a tube out, a tube that is holding her back.

"Ouch."

"You need to stop." Riley pushes her down, so she would not leave the bed.

"Graduation."

"What?"

"Graduation. I gotta get to Sunnydale High School graduation NOW!"

"Well, you can't. Sunnydale High School doesn't exist anymore. Are you from the school?"

"What day is it?"

"Friday."

"What date? The date."

"February 23rd."

"What year?"

"Maybe I should get you a nurse…"

"What happened to the school?"

"Relax just…"

"Just tell me."

"I just know that it blew up taking the whole school down. A lot of people died. The mayor, the principal, and students." The girl tries to punch the guy out, but he grabs her arm and pushes it back. "Whoa, hold on there."

"Sorry, prince charming, but I've got places to go and people to see." The girl pulls Riley over her bed and Riley lands head first on the machines next to the bed. She then runs out to the corridor and stops.

I'm not trying to make Buffy look bad cause I know in this ep she 'loves' Riley but I want something different. I think Riley and Faith would make a cute couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Sleeping Beauty.

Faith sees a bunch of nurses coming down the corridor. She backs right back into her room and sees the young man she threw across the room get up.

"I'm sorry," says Faith. "I didn't mean to…I just need to get out of here."

"It's okay," says Riley, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm used to this. Man, the last time I got thrown across the room was by…"

Suddenly, the door opens and in comes a nurse and a doctor. Faith hides behind the door. The nurse and doctor look at Riley and see that the bed is empty.

"Where is she?" asks the doctor. "And who are you? Who authorized him to come in here?"

"Sorry, doctor, but I just got ransacked by your patient," says Riley. "I was walking down the hall and I heard some noise. I came in here and she was headed to the door to get out. She took me by surprise and tossed me over there." Riley points at the wall. "Everything else is a blur."

"Damn it," says the doctor. "Call them now." The doctor says this to the nurse and the nurse rushes out of the room. "Need any medical help?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good. Now don't mention this to anybody. You hear?"

"Yes, sir."

The doctor looks once more around the room and then leaves. Faith pushes the door and looks at Riley.

"Thanks," says Faith. "Why'd you cover for me? You don't know me. I could be an ex-con or something."

"Nah, I don't see that," says Riley. "I may sound a bit strange and maybe stalkerish, but I've been seeing you since the day I moved here to Sunnydale."

"Kind of made a bad move."

"No, I don't think so. I kind of talked to you almost everyday. They say that if you talk to comatose people, that they could come out of it and…"

"Why did you do this?" asks Faith.

"I don't know."

"You felt sorry for me?"

"No, that's not it at all. Just thought you needed company."

"I need to go." Faith walks up to Riley. "Think you could get me some clothes?"

"Sure." Riley steps out of the room and looks around. He finds a cart with some scrubs on top of it and takes them. "Here you go."

"Not what I was expecting, but it'll have to do." Faith starts to pull off her hospital attire and Riley turns around to give her some privacy. "Aren't you a gentleman."

"What's your name?"

"It's Faith." She throws the hospital clothes on the bed and heads over to the door. "Do you have a car?"

Five minutes later, the two escape the hospital without being seen and head to Riley's car. Riley takes her to his dorm room. He closes the door and locks it. Faith walks around the room, then turns around.

"Here," says Riley. "You could change into some of my girlfriend's clothes."

Faith looks at the clothes and takes them. The word girlfriend dangles in her mind for some strange reason and she keeps looking at the clothes. Riley is looking out the window then turns to Faith, who is still staring at the clothes he gave her.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Buffy," says Faith. She remembers Riley's talks with her when she was in her coma. He talked about his problems and about his girlfriend, Buffy.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"She's the one that put me in the coma."

"What? That can't be. Buffy, she would never…"

"You had doubts about her. You thought she'd killed your professor, what's her name?"

"Yeah, but…"

"She's capable. I know her."

Someone knocks at his door and startles them both. Riley approaches the door and signals Faith to get into the closet.

"Who is it?"

"Riley, it's me, Graham," says the soldier outside. Riley unlocks the door and Graham comes into his room. "I thought you were going to check out the crime scene?"

"Yeah, I was, but something came up."

"What?" Graham's back is facing the closet. As he is talking to Riley, Faith comes out slowly from the closet and grabs him from behind. She pushes him roughly into the closet and closes the door on him. She grabs a chair nearby and puts it against the closet door.

"I'm out of here," says Faith as she runs out of the room.

"Wait!" Riley calls out to her. He looks at the closet door, then decides to run after Faith.

Graham bursts out of the closet, breaking the chair and searches for Riley and the person who pushed him into the closet. The room is empty.

Meanwhile, the Scooby's are talking about Adam and how to get some more info. Buffy is wondering why she hasn't seen Riley and is a little out of it during the conversation. The phone rings and Giles answers it.

"Hello," says Giles. "What? Yes, she is." Giles motions to Buffy. "Um...it's for you." Buffy looks surprised.

"Hello?" says Buffy. "What sort of emergency?" Buffy begins to scrunch up her forehead, looking unhappy at whatever the person on the other line is telling Buffy. "No, I haven't. Thank you, I'll let you know." Buffy puts the phone down.

"What is it?" asks Giles with a concerned tone.

"It's Faith. She's awake." They all look surprised. "She escaped from the hospital without anyone seeing her. No one knows where she is."

"I'd say this qualifies for a "Worst Timing Ever" award," says Xander.

"What do we do?" asks Willow.

"Well, we have to find her," says Giles, stating the obvious.

"What about Adam?"

"I'd hate to see the pursuit of a homicidal lunatic get in the way of pursuing a homicidal lunatic," says Xander.

"Well, Faith's not exactly low-profile girl," says Buffy. "I'll patrol and wait for her to make a move."

"But then what?" asks Giles.

"Oooh! I have an idea!" says Willow. "Beat the crap out of her!"

"Good plan, Will," says Xander.

"Good on paper," says Buffy. "But we still have a decision to make. Do we hand her over to the cops? They wouldn't know what to do with a Slayer even if they knew we existed."

"What about the Council?" asks Willow.

"Been there. Tried that," says Xander. "Not unlike smothering a forest fire with napalm as I recall."

"Well, the Initiative, they do have containment facilities," Giles suggests.

"One word: Evil."

"There's no way around it," says Buffy. "Faith is back and whether I like it or not, she's my responsibility."

"Yeah, too bad," says Willow. "That was our first coma ever."

"We have no idea where she is. We don't know what she's thinking, what she's feeling…"

"Who she's doing," says Xander.

"She could be terrified," says Buffy. "Maybe she doesn't even remember. Or maybe she does and she's sorry and she's alone hiding somewhere."

"Well, perhaps there's some form of rehabilitation we just haven't thought about," says Giles.

"And if not, ass-kicking makes a solid plan B," says Willow with enthusiasm.

"I'm not going to rule it out," says Buffy. "First thing, we need to find her. Then we can take it from there."

Faith is walking around the streets. She is about to go into a shop selling blades, but hesitates a little. Then she sees a police car coming around the corner. She ducks into a corner to hide. Riley then surprises her from behind.

"Are you freaking insane?" says Faith, taking deep breaths.

"Why are you scared of the police?" asks Riley.

"None of your business."

Then some kind of monster comes up to her. Riley sees it before she could do anything. He moves her behind him and tackles the monster.

"Faith…" says the monster as he is tackled by Riley to the floor.

"Okay, he is insane," says Faith.

The two struggle on the ground. Faith decides to intervene with the two and pulls the monster up to her. She pushes him onto the wall and gives him a cold stare. Riley gets up and dusts himself off.

"Your friend sent me," says the monster. "I got a little remembrance from him." She beats the monster up and takes the case from his hands. Then another police car comes around the corner and she quickly goes up a ladder, dodging his searchlight. Riley follows her up, too. Once up the ladder, she opens the case. She begins to watch a video of the late Mayor Wilkins. Riley watches from behind her. Wilkins makes Faith feel a little sad and lonely. He then tells her to open the box in the case she had taken from the monster. She opens it and sees the device he mentioned. The tape finished.

"What's that?" asks Riley as Faith closes the case and turns around.

"Payback."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"What?" Faith climbs back down and walks down the street. Riley again follows her. He then realizes where she is going. Riley stops her. They are in front of Buffy's house. "What are you doing?"

"Paying a visit to dear old Joyce," says Faith with a grin.

"You're going about this wrong, Faith."

"Look, you don't know me. So, don't tell me what to do, okay?"

"Whatever that thing is, it's not going to help you."

"How do you know? You don't know what I've been through. You don't know the kind of person that Buffy is. That's why you doubt her. She has a license to kill and so I."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You have…" Riley starts to think about what Faith just said. "Are you a Slayer, too?"

"So, B didn't talk about me. That's a shame. My stories were fun." Faith faces the house, but Riley pulls her back by the arm. "You shouldn't have done that." Faith elbows Riley in the face hard, making him fall onto the ground.

"Faith," calls out an unfamiliar voice. She turns around and sees a bleached blonde, long duster wearing, attractive man walking over to her. "You must be Faith." The bleached blonde looks down at Riley, who is out of it for a while.

"Who wants to know?" asks Faith as she turns to the bleached hottie.

"Name's Spike. I like your style, luv," he says. "Killing them all."

"I don't have time for you. I've got me an appointment."

"With who?"

"Mrs. Joyce Summers." Faith starts to walk towards the house.

"Wait a second. Don't even think of going in there."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so." Spike goes up to her with an angry expression.

"I thought you liked the killing. After all, you are a vampire."

"Yeah, but I happen to have respect for Joyce. She's a nice lady."

"You're right. That's why I'm going to have me a word with her."

"Over my dead body."

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Faith swings her hand toward Spike, but Spike catches it. He pushes it away and Faith loses her balance and falls. Spike's chip goes off and he holds his head.

"Bloody hell," says Spike.

"What's up with you? Didn't even hit you."

Riley finally gets up and sees Spike in a lot of pain. He has no time to argue with the vampire now. Now he wants to stop Faith from entering Buffy's house.

"Faith, stop," says Riley as he sees her get up.

"No chance of that happening."

"Spike, this is a first. I think with the both of us, we can take her even if she is a Slayer."

"Hey, let me have a taste at her."

"Don't you think that's going to hurt?"

"Yeah, but it'll be hell of a good feeling, I tell ya."

They both charge at Faith and tackle her to the ground. She begins to kick and squirm around. Spike grabs her hands and pulls them behind her back. He pulls her over to the steps of the house as Riley tries to hold her legs together.

Who are they kidding? They think that a vampire and a military trained soldier can stop and pin down a Slayer. I don't think so!

Faith kicks Riley in the gut hard and he falls back. Spike is surprised, but has a lot of hope in his vamp strength to hold her down. A vamp with hope, not tonight, Spikey. Faith swings her legs up and captures Spike's head. She tosses him over and he lands right on top of Riley. She gets up and decides to run off.

The two very injured men get up and look around to see if they can catch up to her, but Faith is fast. Riley takes deep breaths and leans on Buffy's house porch. Spike then steps on something on the ground. Some kind of sparkage comes from it as it breaks into two pieces.

"What's this?" asks Spike as he picks up the two pieces.

"That's Faith's," replies Riley, recognizing the device. He takes it from Spike's hands and puts it in his pocket. "Thanks. Again, a first."

"This never happened."

"Right." Riley leaves the scene.

A couple minutes later, Buffy was walking down the street in a hurry. She stops and sees Spike in front of her house. At first she doesn't believe it, but when she walks closer, she sees it's true.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" asks Buffy.

"Keeping an eye on your mum," replies Spike.

"You know about Faith." Buffy nods her head. "Giles and Xander told me you want her to kill us all."

"Yeah, the whole lot of you, but not your mum. She's a nice lady and she likes me."

"Right." Buffy goes by Spike's side without hurting him. Spike is surprised by that.

"You alright, Slayer?"

"Why do you care?" Buffy turns to him as she stands on her porch.

"Just not acting like yourself."

"Got a lot on my mind."

"Alright." Spike turns to go.

"Spike?"

"Yeah?" He turns to look at her again.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Meanwhile, Riley is searching everywhere for Faith, but she is nowhere to be found. He is getting pretty tired and gives it a rest for the night. Riley heads back to his dorm room. As he opens the door, he sees Faith by the window, which is open.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," says Riley as he closes the door and walks over to her.

Faith looks down, then into Riley's blue eyes. She then just goes to him and hugs him real tight. Riley could hear a little crying, but Faith would not admit to it. Riley soothes her as they sit down on his bed.

"It's okay," says Riley as he rubs her back gently to calm her down. She pulls away and wipes any evidence of tears as quickly as she can. "You dropped this. I think it's broken." Faith takes the two pieces and stares at them. She stands up and tosses them in the trash. "That was a good shot." Riley smiles at her. She sits right back on the bed next to Riley.

"Sorry," says Faith in a low voice. She touches his stomach lightly.

"Didn't hurt that much."

"Liar."

"Okay, a little." Riley gives her a smile and Faith smiles back.

"This is going to sound weird, but can I stay here?"

"Sure."

"I'm kind of exhausted."

"Now that's weird, for a girl who's been in a coma."

Faith laughs. She has no idea why, but somehow it happened. This guy makes her feel good for some strange reason. Faith lies back on the bed and looks up at the ceiling.

"Well, tell me more about you?" Riley lays back right next to her.

"The good or the bad?"

"The dirty?"

Faith laughs once again and turns to face Riley. Riley turns as well. Faith sighs. She begins to tell him all her stories before she came to Sunnydale. Then she tells him about some of her times with Buffy and then her big mistake, killing the deputy major.

A half hour later, they fell asleep. Riley stirs awake. He watches Faith for awhile. She is beautiful when she sleeps, Riley thought. He grabs a quilt from the edge of the bed and covers her and himself.

The next day, in Buffy's dorm, she walks back and forth. She is wondering why she hasn't heard from Riley for a whole day. Buffy decides to go to Riley's dorm to see where he has been. As she arrives at his dorm, she knocks on the door lightly.

"Riley, it's me, Buffy," says Buffy. "Can I come in?" No one answers, so Buffy decides to open the door. "Riley?" She then sees Riley's head rise up and Faith is right next to him on the bed. Buffy's eyes widen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Buffy, I can explain," says Riley as he quickly gets up.

"Really?" says Buffy, already feeling a crack in her voice. "I really don't think so, Riley."

"Buffy, we didn't do anything, I swear," says Faith as she gets off the bed slowly.

"Shut up!"

"Buffy, you're blowing this out of proportion," says Riley.

"I felt sorry for you," says Buffy toward Faith. "I thought that maybe just maybe you would change after all of this. I didn't want to do what I did, but I had to. You were out of control and you wouldn't accept any help from us."

"B, I understand, but…"

"Don't say a word." Buffy faces Riley. "And you, I was worried about you. I didn't know where you were, if the polgara demon had gotten you or who knows what else. You didn't even care to tell me about this."

"Buffy, I didn't know who she was," says Riley. "I just found out. I talked to her a couple of times at the hospital and then yesterday she wakes up."

"You were talking to her all this time. I…" Buffy turns around and runs her hand through her hair. "I don't know what to say."

"Buffy, I just needed a place to stay and Riley here helped me out," says Faith. "I'll be leaving." Faith starts to walk over to the door, but Buffy gets in her way.

"You're not going anywhere."

"B, don't be that way."

"Buffy, stop this," says Riley.

"You think she's a saint, don't you?" says Buffy. "She's killed for fun. Do you find that attractive Riley because I don't?"

"She told me everything last night. I trust her."

"I don't," says Buffy as she glares at Faith. Buffy is not mad at Faith for waking up or for anything that she did in the past. What she really is mad at her is her being in bed with her current boyfriend.

"Buffy, someday you can forgive me for all that I've done and I think that today will not be the day," says Faith. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

Faith smacks Buffy in the face. Buffy falls, hitting her head on the door panel and falling onto the floor. Faith floored it out of Riley's room. She jumped from the top railing of the stairs all the way to the first floor.

Riley tries to help Buffy up, but she pushes him away. She gets up leaning against the wall for support and touching her nose, which is bleeding.

"Buffy…" says Riley.

"Don't," Buffy says as she heads over to the stairs.

Riley rolls his eyes and rubs his hand over his face. He enters his room and slams the door, then he looks at his hands that start to tremble. Riley ignores it and looks at his phone book that happens to be next to the bed. A page has been ripped out and he knew who had it. Riley quickly gets his jacket and heads out.

Faith is at the bus station and pulls out a wad of cash from her pocket. She pays for a bus fare to LA. Faith heads over to where the bus is and pulls out a cell phone from her pocket. She opens it and it says Riley on the screen.

A couple minutes later, Riley arrives at the bus station. He looks everywhere, then he heads over to the station's ticket booth and looks at the schedule. Riley turns around and sees a girl that looks like Faith get on a bus that is about to leave. He tries to run after it, but it is too fast as it speeds out of the bussing station.

Riley catches the number of the bus and heads back to the ticket booth, where he could see the schedule again. He finds out that the bus she has gotten on is heading to LA.

Faith, on the bus, sits down still holding the phone close to her. She looks around and feels completely alone. She wishes that Riley was there talking to her in his sweet, calm voice. It was comforting for her. He had been talking to her for months and she was used to hearing his voice. She decides to call his dorm number, which he had saved on his phone. After ringing three times, the answering machine picks up and it's Riley's voice.

"Sorry, I'm not in right now," says Riley's answering machine. "Leave me a message and I'll get back to you." Faith hangs up the phone and puts it away.

Riley goes back to his dorm and searches for his cell phone, but it is nowhere to be found. He wonders if Faith took it since it was on his dresser. He sighs and grabs a bag, throws some clothes in it, then heads out.

"Riley, hold up," says Graham. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry about what happened, Graham," says Riley as he keeps walking. "But I have to help a friend."

"Wait a minute. Is she…is she the girl in the coma?"

"Yeah, and she needs my help. So, keep this between us."

"Riley…" Riley turns to his friend. "Be careful." Riley nods his head and heads out of the house.

"I have no idea where she went," says Buffy in Giles' house with an ice pack on her nose. "I can't believe Riley was with her."

"See," says Xander. "I was right. She was…" Willow looks at him trying to tell him to shut up. "Never mind."

"She is still as unpredictable as ever," says Buffy.

"Yeah, but why didn't she stay and fight?" asks Willow.

"I don't know. Guess she didn't want to. She packed a mean punch. I don't know what I was thinking. She caught me off guard."

"You were upset, Buffy. It happens."

"Not to me." Buffy sighs. "Maybe you're right, Willow."

"Perhaps we can try to make a list of some places Faith would frequent," says Giles.

"I guess that's a start, but what bothers me is the way she looked at me. It was like she was almost sorry before she ran off."

"Maybe she left town, Vegas, LA, San Francisco," Xander suggests.

"Xander could be on to something here," says Giles as he puts his glasses on. "She's obviously scared of you, Buffy."

"She'll be heading to LA," says Buffy as she puts the ice pack down.

"What makes you think that?"

"Angel."

Meanwhile in LA, Faith gets off the bus. She starts to walk around and she hears the cell phone ring. Faith gets it out of her pocket and she decides to turn the phone on silent. She keeps walking around.

Faith sees a phonebook and grabs it. She looks up Angel because for some reason, he must have a phone and it could be under his name. She finds a phone number to an Angel Investigations. Faith pulls the page out that says the address and heads to the building. When she finds the building, she walks in and knocks at the office door.

Meanwhile inside the building, Angel hangs up the phone in his office. He looks at Cordy and Wesley.  
"Giles said Faith is awake and has left Sunnydale," says Angel. "She's coming here."

"This isn't right," says Wesley. "Why didn't he give me the heads-up? I was Faith's Watcher. When she came out of the coma, Giles should have contacted me immediately."

"Maybe he was busy trying to keep her from - I don't know - killing everybody?" says Cordy.

"He didn't know she was coming after me," says Angel. "He was worried about Buffy. Besides, he said she wasn't herself."

"Is Buffy okay?" asks Cordy.

"Yeah," Angel replies.

"What can we do?"

"Help me track her down. I want you two to check police reports - beatings, killings - anything within the two days, possibly near bus stations and bars. And then you make yourselves scarce. I don't want to give her any free targets."

"You've been targeted by a psychotic!" says Wesley. "I'm certainly not going to run and hide."

"I like the plan where I'm scarce," says Cordy.

"We've got to band together. Strength in numbers."

"Two is a number."

"She's coming for me," says Angel, standing up. "I've got a fight coming up. I don't want you to get in the way."

"I thought we were a team," says Wesley.

"We're not a team. I'm your boss. You go where I tell you and I tell you to lay low,"

"Seems you're taking this personally."

"Well, you know, she tried to shoot my own personal back, so yeah."

"Did she do something to Buffy?"

"Giles just said it wasn't much. She punched Buffy out."

"I'm sorry. But if you let emotion control you right now, one of you will certainly end up dead."

"Yeah, that's what the lady wants."

"That's not good enough! She's not a demon, Angel. She is a sick, sick girl. If there is even a chance she can be reasoned with..."

"There was. Last year I had a shot at saving her. I was pulling her back from the brink when some British guy kidnapped her and made damn sure she'd never trust a living soul."

"Angel, it's not Wesley's fault that some British guy ruined your…"says Cordy as she turns to Wesley. "- oh wait, that was you." She turns to Angel. "Go on."

"You don't need to," Wesley says.

"Let's just get to work," says Angel. Angel begins to look through his weapons cabinet when he hears some noise upstairs. Angel walks slowly up into the office. He sees a familiar girl and she turns around. "Faith?"

"Hi, Angel," says Faith.

Note: A little bit of Angel's Five By Five in this ep. It kind of works. Review my fine people.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Door was open," says Faith.

"How are you?" asks Angel, still keeping his distance.

"Five by five. Well, not so much."

"Your pocket is vibrating." Angel hears her cell phone and detects that it's coming out of her pocket.

Faith pulls out the cell phone and puts it on a table nearby. She looks down at her feet for a long time, then back at Angel, who is very quiet.

"I'm going to step forward. Is that okay?"

"As long as you're not planning my second funeral to be today, I'm fine by that."

"I'm not here to kill you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I kind of want to get back on track. I figured you'd be the only one who could help me."

"You want me to help you?"

"Yeah, I need redemption. You know."

"Okay."

Faith walks up to Angel and hugs him. Angel doesn't immediately embrace her, but then holds her close. He feels her cry a little on his chest and he decides to let her get it out. After their little moment, Angel decides to lead her downstairs.

"Alright, Angel, we're go…" says Cordy, then she stops when she sees Faith. Wesley turns around to see her as well and is equally in shock.

"It's not too late, Faith," says Wesley, calmly as he approaches her. "It's not too late to let us help you."

"Wes, I'm ready to reform," says Faith. "I want to reform. I guess I kind of need all the help I can get."

"Oh."

"That's great," says Cordy with enthusiasm. Faith smiles at her. She starts wondering what Xander ever saw in her, except for a big chest, okay, she just got her answer.

"Cordy, could you take her and get her some clothes?" says Angel.

"Sure."

Faith walks over to Cordelia as she grabs her purse and jacket. Angel goes over to his room and gets one of his jackets. He puts it on Faith.

"It's pretty cold out."

"Thanks," replies Faith as she pulls the jacket on and heads out with Cordy.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" asks Cordy as the two head to the elevator.

"No," says Faith in a soft tone.

"Wesley, I need to talk to you," says Angel.

"What is it?" asks Wesley.

"I need your help, but you have to follow my lead, okay?"

"Alright."

Faith grabs the cell phone on the way out and sticks it into her jacket pocket. She follows Cordy's lead over to the covered parking lot. She gets into a black convertible and Faith sits on the passenger seat.

"So, why did you move to LA?" asks Faith.

"Wanted to become an actress," says Cordy. "Still working on that."

"How did you end up with Angel?"

"LA, you think it's large, but it's not. We met at a party and well, stayed in contact and stuff. Now I work for him to pretty much pay the bills, which isn't much for saving the helpless."

"I see."

"The helpless can be so cheap."

Back in Sunnydale, Giles gets a phone call from Angel telling him that Faith is nowhere in the city and that they are wrong that she is headed to LA. Giles explains this to the gang later when they arrive at his place.

"Then where else could she have gone?" asks Xander.

"I think they're not looking hard enough," says Buffy. "I'm going to LA."

"You can't drive," says Giles.

"I'll take the bus," says Buffy. "Giles, I have to find her. I don't know what's up with her. It's not safe for her to be out there doing who knows what."

"Exactly," says Xander, trying to make a point. "Buff, I'll give you a ride."

"Buffy, what if you find her and…" says Willow.

"Willow, I can handle her," says Buffy trying, to make her feel less worried. "Let's go, Xander." The two leave the house.

Meanwhile in Cordy's apartment, Cordy opens her door and lets Faith in. She drops her keys and jacket on the table.

"Oh, if you see things moving around, that's just my roommate, Dennis," says Cordy. "Follow me."

"Huh?" says Faith as she sees a soda can fly across the room. "Your roommate's a ghost?"

"Yeah." Cordy opens her closet door and searches for something Faith could wear. "He's good at scaring bad dates."

"Oh."

"How about this?"

"Nice." Faith takes the outfit Cordy gives her.

"You can change in here. Dennis, no peeking."

"He's a perv, too."

"He's a guy."

"Right."

Cordy leaves Faith alone in her room. Faith takes her jacket off and the cell phone falls to the floor. She picks it up and tosses it over to the bed. Then she continues to undress herself and get into the new clothes Cordy gave her. She heads over to a mirror and sees herself wearing blue jeans and white shirt. It is not at all Faith's style, but she likes it.

Faith walks over to the kitchen where Cordy is. Cordy looks at her and actually sees that Faith can be a normal girl once she is dressed like one.

"Wow," says Cordy.

"What?" asks Faith.

"You're a girl."

"I thought I always was."

"Well, never mind. Want something to drink?"

"Sure…"

Suddenly a soda comes out of the frig and floats to Faith. Faith backs away from it, but then takes the soda. Cordy takes a soda of her own and smiles at Faith.

"I guess Dennis likes you, or he peeked."

Faith smiles at that as she opens her soda. Then her cell phone vibrates again in her pocket.

"You have a cell phone?"

"I sort of borrowed it."

The girls head back to Angel's building and on their way, the phone keeps vibrating every five minutes. Faith rolls her eyes and looks at the phone. It's driving her crazy. She decides to pick it up.

"Hello," says Faith.

"Faith," says Riley.

"Riley," says Faith in a little girl's voice. "Sorry I took your phone and your money."

"You took my money?" Riley pulls out his wallet and sees that it's empty. "You're a pretty good thief."

"It isn't the best way to thank you, but when I win the lotto; I'll be giving you a call."

"I should hope so."

"So, you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Where I am."

"No."

"Good, cause I'm not telling."

"That's okay." Riley parks his car on the curb. "I gotta go. I've got a girl I need to meet with."

"Oh, Buffy."

"No. You." Faith turns around and sees Riley, with a cell phone to his ear.

"How did you…"

"Saw you at the bus station."

"He's your boyfriend?" asks Cordy. "Girl, you work fast."

"No, he's B's…Buffy's boyfriend," replies Faith.

"It's a long story," says Riley. "Hi, I'm Riley Finn."

"Cordelia Chase," replies Cordy, shaking Riley's hand.

Suddenly, Riley starts to breathe heavily and he starts to sweat uncontrollably. He leans on a post, then his sight is failing on him and he can barely see Faith.

"Riley, are you okay?" asks Faith.

"No…" Riley collapses and Faith catches him as she falls with him on the ground.

"Oh my gosh," says Cordy.

"Call an ambulance," says Faith as she hands her the cell phone she has. Cordy takes the phone and dials 911.

"Hello, we need an ambulance," says Cordy. She tells them the street address that they are at. "Please hurry."

"Riley, hang on," says Faith as she is holding him close to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

An ambulance is rushing to the hospital. The door slams open and in comes rolling on a bed, Riley with a respirator in his mouth and Cordy and Faith at either of his side. The paramedic that is holding the respirator takes it off for a second, letting Riley tell Faith something.

"Call Graham," says Riley.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go any further," says one of the doctors. Riley is taken through some other doors, away from Faith's sight. Faith quickly grabs her cell phone, Riley's cell phone, and looks for the name that Riley called out.

"I think we should phone Angel," says Cordy.

"You do that," says Faith, still starring at the doors where Riley was taken through. Cordy puts her hand on Faith's shoulder.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine."

Faith turns her head back at Cordy and gives her a reassuring half smile. She takes a deep breath and sighs. Cordy then heads over to the phones to call Angel and Wesley. Faith then sits down in the waiting area and keeps looking in the cell phone for the name Graham. She finds it and calls the number. At first she is scared to talk to some guy she doesn't know, but she is doing this for Riley.

"Hello," says Graham on the other line. "Riley, is that you?"

"Hi, are you Graham?" asks Faith.

"Who is this? Where is Riley?"

"Riley's at the hospital in Los Angeles. He told me to call you."

"Give me the hospital name."

Five minutes later, Graham had all the information and is on his way to Los Angeles. His voice sounded worried to Faith, but she didn't ask why.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," says Graham.

"Okay."

"You're Faith, right?"

"How did you…"

"I'm the only one he told about his visits with you. You know he has a girlfriend."

"I know."

Later, Angel and Wesley arrive at the hospital. They find Faith and Cordy sitting in the waiting room.

"What happened?" asks Angel.

"I don't know. He was fine one moment, then the next he was shaking and he collapsed," says Faith.

"Who is he?"

"He's a friend of Faith's," says Cordy, not wanting to tell Angel that he is Buffy's current boyfriend.

"He helped me out when I woke up," says Faith. "He was nice to me. Didn't judge or nothing. Kind of like you, Angel."

"What's his name?"

"Excuse me," says a man trying to get through a crowded hallway to where Faith and Angel are. "Coming through." He walks over to Faith. "Where is he?"

"The doctors are…" says Faith, but Graham interrupts her.

"I'll handle this."

"What happened to him?"

"He's off his meds. The military organization gives it to us in our food. It has negative affects if not taken."

"What are you going to do?"

"Take him to some doctors that could help him. He's going to be fine." Graham heads over to the doctors and shows his badge. He explains that he has explicit orders to take Riley out of the hospital.

Graham then goes into Riley's room as he finishes talking to the doctors, who agreed to let Riley leave. Riley starts to come to. He is hooked on an ivy and turns his head to the side. Graham walks over to him.

"Graham," says Riley in a low voice.

"I'm right here, Ri," says Graham. "I sent for a helicopter, so we can get you to some doctors that can help you with this. It will be here in ten minutes."

"I don't want this anymore." He sits up on the bed.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're being drugged and it's not right. I didn't want this."

"If you don't take the meds, you'll be vulnerable, Riley."

"At least I'd be a man."

"Right." Graham nods his head, understanding Riley's decision.

Meanwhile outside, Angel and his crew are confused at the events that have occurred, especially Angel who has no idea who Riley, the guy Faith brought to the hospital, is.

"Military organization?" says Angel, remembering what Graham said. "What kind of stuff is this guy into?"

"It's an organization that fights demons," says Faith. "Just like you. They send out teams on missions to take them out."

"I always thought the government knew something about demons."

"They've always known things before we do," says Wesley. "This is quite interesting that they have made such an effort in creating force to battle demons and the sorts."

"Yeah, but there's gotta be catch," says Angel. He turns to his crew and didn't notice Faith walk off to where Graham had entered.

In Riley's room, Graham and Riley turn around to see Faith at the doorway. Graham walks over to Faith.

"Sorry for attacking and putting you in the closet," says Faith to Graham.

"I'm sorry that happened, too," says Graham. "Riley, five minutes." Graham leaves the room.

"I'm glad you didn't run off," says Riley.

"I wouldn't do that," says Faith. "Not anymore." Faith walks up to him.

"I'm glad you didn't." Riley grabs hold of her hand and smiles at her.

"This feels strange. I mean, now I'm the one who is visiting you at the hospital, but you're not in a coma. You're not going to go in a coma, right?"

"No, I'm not."

Faith is relieved. Riley thinks that it's funny that Faith is afraid that he'd end up in a coma like she did. He's also surprised that she actually cares for him like how Buffy would if she knew he was hurt.

"Riley, it's time," says Graham at the doorway.

"Okay," replies Riley as he starts to get out of the bed.

Faith steps aside as some nurses help Riley move off the bed and into a wheelchair. He is still too weak to walk. Graham then takes the control of the chair and rolls Riley out of the room. They both go pass Angel's crew and Faith stops right next to them.

Meanwhile at Angel investigations, Buffy, Xander, and Spike are searching for Angel and his crew. Buffy invited Spike because Xander's car would not start and Xander tried to hot wire Spike's car, but he came back to his crypt early and they got caught.

When Buffy mentioned that she was headed to LA to visit Angel, Spike decided to be nice and let them use his car as long as he gets to go with.

"Okay, Spike, do that thing you do where you smell people out," says Buffy.

"First, thought you didn't like that," says Spike. "And, second, I'm not your bloody hound."

"You're not," says Xander. "A pit-bull is prettier than you and nicer, too."

"Spike, just do it. I don't have time to mess around."

"Oh, alright," says Spike as he tries to get Angel's scent. Buffy and Xander follow him as he exits the building. He leads them to a nearby hospital and they all enter. "There he is."

"Good puppy," says Xander, petting Spike. Spike growls at Xander and he gets behind Buffy. Then they all walk over to Angel and his crew. They see that Faith is with them. "Oh, looks like Angel's got some 'xplaining to do."

"Bet you he's going to sweat," says Spike to Xander.

"Nah, Buffy will break him in two seconds," says Xander.

"Well, I won't mind that."

Angel turns around and sees them walking over to them. He notices that Buffy is really upset. Faith sees her and feels like running, but Angel grabs her arm. Buffy stops right in front of Angel, with her arm folded across her chest and stares at Angel and his crew.

"You son of a bitch," says Buffy.

"Not what I was expecting, but good start," says Spike.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Angel glares at Spike and wonders why he is with Buffy and Xander. He puts that out of his mind and looks at Buffy who staring right at Faith.

"I cannot believe your protecting her," says Buffy shaking her head. "Giles told me you looked everywhere and you didn't find her. Care to explain?"

"Buffy, let's talk," says Angel.

"Talking is so the last thing I want to do right now, Angel. Especially with you."

"Wesley Cordelia, take Faith out of here." Angel is still looking at Buffy in the eye as he orders his crew to get Faith out of the hospital.

"Oh no, she's not going anywhere." Buffy tries to get through Angel but Angel pushes her back. Spike and Xander get a little angry at Angel step up. The two challenge Angel and Angel gets ready to take them.

"I've got this," says Buffy stepping closer to Angel. "You really got a lot of nerve."

Wesley, Cordy and Faith head out of the hospital. Buffy follows Faith with her eyes as she exit's the hospital. As they exit, they could see Riley's helicopter land nearby.

"You're here to punish her, is that it?"

"I'm here to stop her. She off base and not alright."

"She's fine. She wants to change and she has a chance to because I'm going to give it to her."

"You're the second guy she comes around that thinks she can change."

"Who's the first?"

"My boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, great."

"What?"

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"Man this is getting boring," says Spike. "I thought there was going to be screaming and girl fights. I'm going outside for a smoke."

"Hey, wait for me," says Xander as he follows Spike. The two head out and see a helicopter. Then they notice that next to the helicopter is one of those soldier boys, Graham, and he is putting someone on the helicopter. "Hey, isn't that…"

"Soldier boy," says Spike. "What's he doing here?"

"I meant Riley."

"I can see that." Spike rolls his eyes.

Faith turns her head to Xander and Spike. She then looks over to the helicopter. Her eyes get fix on Riley who putting on one of those ear things as Graham put his seat belt on. Faith then starts to inch closer to the helicopter. Spike turns to Faith and walks up to her. She stops.

"Hey, love your work," says Spike shaking her hand. Faith is confuse.

"Spike, that's not a good thing to say when she is trying to reform," says Xander. They face each other.

Wesley and Cordy's attention are on the hospital entrance and what Buffy and Angel are doing. Then Spike and Xander notice Faith getting closer to the helicopter.

"Faith," says Wesley as he notices her look at him then start to run to the helicopter. "Faith stop. Come back."

Back inside, Buffy and Angel are still arguing about Buffy's boyfriend. They keep going back and forth. Buffy rolls her eyes at Angel constantly and Angel hates when she does that to him.

"I'm not the one who left, you did," says Buffy. "So you don't have the right to tell me that I shouldn't have boyfriend without telling you."

"You could of called," says Angel. "I thought our love was like eternal or something."

"It was something and it's over."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"You are so childish."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you."

"Because you can't take it that you…"

"Don't even finish that sentence. We're not here for us. We're here for Faith whom you're spoiling as we speak."

"I'm not spoiling her."

"Yes, you are. You're keeping her from me and lying to me was not the way to handle this. She is a criminal and killer."

"Yes, I accept that but she's not going to do that anymore and I'm going to help here like I tried before. She wants my help. She asked for it."

"I don't believe that."

"That's the reason she came to LA. I'm the only one she can trust."

"You're not the only one."

Then they hear Wesley's voice call out Faith's name. They both look at the entrance then back themselves.

"This is all your fault," says both Buffy and Angel to each other. Then they start to run. The two run right by Xander, Spike and Cordy.

"Spike stop Angel," Buffy yells. Spike starts to run right after Angel. He jumps on Angel's back, which stalls him a little giving Buffy the lead.

"Spike get off me," says Angel.

Then Xander comes over and gets in front of Angel. Angel has no idea what Xander is about to do so he continues to try to get Spike off his back. Spike has got a good hold on Angel and this bugging Angel. Then Xander punches Angel in the face. Angel is caught by totally surprise and loses his balance. He falls on the floor.

"Ouch," says Xander as he shakes his fist. "That's for leaving Buffy."

"That was bloody brilliant," says Spike as he pulls away from Angel who is touches his nose to check if he is bleeding. "Do it again so I can see it from this angle."

"I don't think so Spike. That kind of hurt. Maybe I can kick him." Xander sees Angel on the ground with blood on his nose. "Maybe not." Xander gets behind Spike.

Angel gets up and is really angry at Xander. He start to rush him but Wesley and Cordy grab him from his arms and begin to pull him back.

"Angel stop it, please," says Cordy. "Xander you are so a child."

As they are all doing that, Faith had reached the helicopter just as it was going up. She jumps and grabs on to the bottom part of it with one hand. Buffy comes right after her and grabs on as well right next to her. Riley and Graham inside notice the weight shift and look down to the side.

"Faith? Buffy?" says Riley seeing them both hanging for their dear lives on the bottom part of the moving helicopter.

"Riley, why do you always fall for the crazy ones?" asks Graham when he sees the two girls.

"They're not crazy. They're eccentric." Riley turns back to the girl who are trying to pull themselves into the helicopter.

"That's an understatement."

"We need to land this now." Riley shouts at the pilot.

"What?" asks the pilot as he flies higher into the air.

"We need to land," yells Riley. "There are two girls hanging on the bottom."

"That's insane." The pilot decides to look down and sees the girls. He is surprise and he jerks the helicopter a little. "They're insane. What are they doing?"

"Riley, we'll pull them up," says Graham. He takes his seatbelt off grabs on to a handle on the side of the helicopter door. Graham bends down and sticks his hand out to Faith.

As the helicopter jerked again, Faith loses her grip from one hand. Buffy, Graham and Riley see that.

"Faith," Buffy and Riley both say.

The helicopter jerks again and Graham falls back against the pilots seat. Riley sees his friend fall then he turns to Faith and Buffy. He sees Faith losing her grip.

"Faith hold on," says Riley as he begins to unfasten his seatbelt.

"Riley don't!" says Faith. "You're hurt."

Buffy hears this from Faith and grows angry that she doesn't know that her own boyfriend is hurt. She the puts that out of her mind. Then she wraps her legs around the helicopter part she is holding on to. She looks at Faith and at that moment Faith's hand slips. Buffy acts quickly and grabs her hand in mid air.

Riley's heart is in his throat as he tires to grab Faith. He is relief that Buffy grab her hand in time. Buffy pulls her up.

"It's too heavy," says the pilot to Graham. "Only one of them can get on. If we don't lose one we'll crash."

"Riley…" says Graham. He knew Riley heard what the pilot said.

"Like hell," says Riley. He turns to look at the slayers. Some how Riley needed to make a choice. Pick one of the girls and lose the other or have them all crash.

"You have to Ri, our lives depend on it," says Graham.

"I can't choose," says Riley.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Sleeping Beauty.

"Graham, we need to balance it," says Riley.

"How?" asks Graham.

"I'll pull them up and you take them to your side."

"Okay, I hope this works." Graham gets in position to receive the first girl.

"I'm going to pull you up." He yells to both girls and sticks his hand out to Faith. Faith tries to grab it as Buffy pushes her up. Faith is onboard and looks at Riley. Graham pulls her to his side. Riley pulls out his hand for Buffy. Buffy moves closer to his hand and accidentally let's go as the helicopter jerks again. "Buffy!" But luckily Riley grabs her hand in time. He pulls her up and into the helicopter. Graham takes her in.

"You two are crazy," says the pilot to the girls, who are relieved to be in the helicopter.

Riley begins to breathe heavily. Buffy and Faith begin to worry about him. Graham grabs the first aid kit on the helicopter. It has a small oxygen tank that the hospital gave them.

"Come on, Riley," says Graham. "Hold on." Buffy is sitting next to him and grabs hold of his hand. She then looks at Faith and grabs hold of her hand.

Half an hour later, they are rushing Riley into an initiative compound medical center somewhere unknown. Graham, Faith, and Buffy wait in the waiting room. Riley told them what he wanted in a very aggressive manner. The doctor obliges with his wishes and decided to do it.

They would operate and take out the medical stuff the initiative put into him. Including the meds and the microchip inside him. The doctor that operated on him, after two hours, comes over to the three.

"He's in recovery," says the doctor. "We did as he asked."

"Good," says Graham.

"Can we see him?" asks Faith.

"One at a time," says the doctor.

Faith looks at Buffy. She assumes that Buffy, the girlfriend, would want to go first. Faith decided not to argue with her and walks away.

"Faith," says Buffy. "Why don't you go in first?"

Faith's eyes widen. She is surprised that Buffy is letting her see Riley first.

"Are you sure?" asks Faith.

"Yeah, tell him I said hi."

Faith nods her head and follows the doctor, who leads her to Riley's room. He is alone in one big room, with an ivy in his arm. There is a patch on his chest, where they took out the chip that was inside him. She touches the patch and Riley opens his eyes. He is surprised to see her come in first.

"Faith," says Riley with a smile as he grabs hold of her hand.

"Buffy says hi," says Faith. She sits down next to him.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing, yet. What was wrong with you?"

"The initiative that I work for planted this chip inside each soldier. It makes me stronger, kind of like a Slayer. Maybe not as strong. And the meds worked together to get me physically fit."

"I guess they were super vitamins."

"Yeah, you could call them that."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad that you're here." Riley puts his hand on top of hers.

Faith comes out of the room and walks over to Graham and Buffy. The two stand up as she approaches them. She gives them a smile, letting them know that Riley was okay.

"He wants to talk to you," says Faith.

Buffy takes a deep breath and walks down the hallway.

"Hey, B," Faith calls out to Buffy. Buffy turns to face Faith. "Thanks for pulling me in."

"It was a long fall," says Buffy. She then couldn't think of anything else to tell her. Buffy should be mad at Faith. She's been seeing her current boyfriend behind her back, she ran off to LA to mess around with her last boyfriend and now…well she just couldn't lash out at Faith when she is being so nice and caring. Buffy takes a deep breath and goes into Riley's room.

"Comfy," says Buffy as she enters the room.

Riley smiles at Buffy as she slowly makes her way over to his bedside. He knew this would be hard, but he had to do it. He loved Buffy very much, but something was missing with their relationship. Riley never understood, until now.

"Buffy…" says Riley.

"I know what you're going to say," says Buffy. "She's not bad anymore and maybe you're right. Both Angel and you are right."

"Angel?"

"Tall, dark, and broody."

"Oh." Riley remembers seeing him next to Faith when he was wheeled out to the helicopter. "He's…"

"My ex. He tried to help Faith out when she was going over the hill, but things got out of hand. I blame Faith for Angel leaving. It was hard after…"

"Bad break up. Got the short version from Willow, and Faith told me some."

"Faith can be a pain in the butt sometimes, but she's my pain in the butt. I feel like I'm responsible for her and I am. Because I died another Slayer was called and my careless action won the best of me when Kendra died, she was the Slayer before Faith. Then Faith came."

"Deep inside, she's scared of you or maybe it's the guilt of whom she killed when she fell off the wagon."

"Did you have to use that metaphor?"

"What I'm saying is that maybe all she needed was love and friendship, especially when she was in that coma. I think that got to her. Maybe I helped her out and she helped me out, too."

"We tried the love and friendship. She was hard as a rock to penetrate."

"I know that." Riley sighs. "Buffy, there is something that I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's not Faith's fault. Believe me in that."

"What are you getting at? This doesn't sound good."

"I know. Buffy, I love you with all my heart, but…"

"But…"

"I don't think you do."

"What? Why would you think that?" Buffy gets up from the chair she was sitting on and starts to pace. "I…"

"I know it's hard for you to understand how I know this, but that's what I feel."

"Really." Buffy bows her head.

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too." Buffy just could not find anything else to say to Riley. She feels like beating him to a pulp, but that is out of the question. Buffy then looks at the door and walks out, without saying anything to Riley. She stops in the middle of the hallway and takes some deep breaths.

Faith sees her from the lobby and begins to walk over to her. As she gets closer, she notices that Buffy is not moving and seems to be trying to hold back her tears.

"Buffy," says Faith.

Buffy turns her face around to face Faith. Right then her tears start to come down and stain her face. Buffy seems to have no control of her body for just this second of emotional outburst. She walks to Faith and hugs her tight and cries her eyes out on her shoulder.

"Buffy, it's okay," says Faith, trying to say kind words to sooth her. Faith finds it weird that Buffy would come to her to be consoled. I guess she couldn't go to Graham because she kind of didn't like him.

After a couple days of recovery, Riley was let out of the hospital and brought back to the base in Sunnydale. It seemed like the best idea at the time. Faith and Buffy went with him and were the only ones that Riley allowed to come see him in the base. This didn't go well with Forrest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Sleeping Beauty.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to see him?" says Forrest to a guard that stood watch by the Riley's door. "I'm his best friend."

"He gave specific orders not to let anyone in but Buffy Summers and Faith," says the guard. "I'm very sorry."

"That Summers girl is getting on my last nerve. And who is this Faith?"

"Forrest let it go," says Graham walking out of Riley's room. He tries to pull him away from Riley's door.

"No!"

"Forrest."

"I'm not leaving until I see Riley, okay."

"He doesn't need to be agitated by you right now, so let him be."

Forrest pushes Graham and slams him against the wall. The guards start to call for back up.

"Get me in there."

"Hey, buddy," says a girl from behind. "Let him go."

"Or you what?" says Forrest not knowing who is behind him but knowing that it's a girl.

"Or this." The girl pulls him away from Graham and slams him against another wall. "I'm guessing your Forrest."

"Who are you?" asks Forrest feeling the pain in his back from being slam into the wall.

"Call me Faith and I don't want to see you around her again." Faith release Forrest and he fixes his uniform then heads down the hallway. "You okay?"

"Yeah," replies Graham feeling a little pain. "Thanks."

"No sweat. I owed you one." Faith heads back to Riley's room where Buffy has fallen asleep on the chair. Riley, too is asleep. Some of the pain killers the doctors gave him make him feel sleepy.

Buffy and Faith have been keeping a watch on Riley for two days. The doctors at the base say that they will soon release him because the base will be going under investigation by the some governmental officials.

The girls have not reported to anyone that they are in Sunnydale. They have been too preoccupied with the Riley situation. Even though that Riley ended his relationship Buffy, she still cared for him as a friend.

After they were given clearance to leave the facilities, Buffy, Graham and Faith take Riley to his dorm room. They lay him down in his own bed. He feels much comfortable now that he is in his room and out of that prison.

"Well, I've gotta go," says Graham. "Watch him. Don't let him do anything."

"Will do," says Buffy as Graham leaves the room and she closes the door. She then sees Faith already at Riley's side making him feel comfortable. Buffy starts to think to herself as she watches them smile at each other. Faith had always wanted to be like Buffy just like any little sister would. She looked up to her like little sister would. Buffy hadn't realize that until now. Faith had a hard life and she'll have to agree that Angel was right about Faith.

"You guys hungry?" asks Buffy.

The two look at Buffy and didn't even realize that she was still in the room.

"I'm starve," says Faith.

"I'll make run to the cafeteria."

"I'll go with…"

"No, Faith…You should stay here. Keep an eye on Riley." Buffy turns around and walks out.

"I can't believe she's being nice to me." Faith turns to Riley.

"Well, she can be," says Riley.

"I just feel like I don't deserve it. I'm surprise that she didn't blame me for your break up. She just hugged me. It was very strange."

"She's giving you a second chance Faith. Take it and make it worth while."

Buffy makes her way downstairs then heads out of the building. She then remembers that she hadn't called the gang, especially Xander who has no idea if she is alive since she jumped on a moving helicopter to get Faith. Buffy then decides to go to her dorm to see if she could catch Willow before she heads to class.

When she opens the door she sees a blond sitting on Willow's bed. Buffy doesn't recognize her but Willow comes into the room a second after. Willow's eyes widen when she sees Buffy then she hugs her real tightly.

"Willow I'm okay," says Buffy.

"Buffy, Xander said that you jumped onto a moving helicopter and that you were dangling and that you…" says Willow.

"Breath Willow."

"We were worried about you? Where did you go?"

"It's a secret but we're back."

"Where is Faith?"

"She's with Riley."

"Why is she with Riley?"

"That's a another story I'll tell you later. Wills you've got a friend here whom you've been ignoring."

"It's okay," says Tara shyly as she gets up.

"Oh, Buffy I'd like you met Tara," says Willow. "She's in my Wicca group. Tara this is my best friend Buffy."

"Oh, cool," says Buffy with a smile. "Nice to meet you. Willow has talked about you a lot."

"She talks about you a lot, too," says Tara with a smile.

"Well, just wanted to check up. I gotta go. Is Xander back from LA?"

"Yeah, got back yesterday," says Willow. "Spike drove him a little crazy then Xander purposely drove Spike's car into the Sunnydale welcome sign."

"But wouldn't Spike do that anyway. He's not the best driver you know."

"Yeah, that's why Xander wanted to drive."

"Well, we'll meet at Giles tonight and if you could call him and tell him I'm alive that would good. Gotta go."

"What about your mom?"

"I'll be going over there later. Hope she's not too mad."

"Good luck."

A couple minutes later, Xander catches Willow and Tara on their way out of Willow's dorm room. Willow happy to see Xander introduces him to Tara. The two greet.

"Wills I'm really worried about Buffy…" says Xander.

"Don't worry Xander," says Willow. "She's back. I just saw her. She'll explain everything tonight at Giles'."

"Where is she?"

"She went to the cafeteria. Maybe you can catch her there."

Xander says goodbye to the girls and heads down the hallway. He stops then comes back to Willow.

"Where is that exactly?"

Willow nods her head and explains to him where the cafeteria is. Then Xander quickly made his way over and hopefully he finds Buffy there.

Buffy heads for the cafeteria line. She searches for her ID card then drops it. Buffy bents down to pick it up but someone else picks it up for her. They both rise up and look at each other.

"Xander," says Buffy.

"I'm glad I found you," says Xander. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just got back. It's a long story."

"Got it."

"Could you help me grab some food." Buffy starts to stack a bunch of wrap foods in Xander's hands. They then exit the cafeteria.

"Who are we feeding Buff?"

"Faith and Riley. Just follow the sound of my voice Xand."

They reach Riley's dorm room and they dropped all the food on the bed. Xander sees Faith and Riley. He looks at Buffy and she gives him a reassuring expression.

"So, Faith," says Xander. "How's it been?"

"Five by five," replies Faith as she starts to gorge on the food Buffy brought. Faith then looks at Xander and remembers what she did to him the last time she was with him. Faith stands up and hugs Xander. "I'm sorry Xander."

"Huh?" Xander is completely confuse at how Faith is acting now. She's apologizing and Buffy is being nice to Faith and Riley is with Faith. Wait, rewind, Riley's with Faith. He looks at Buffy giving her a look saying 'what's with the Riley and Faith thing here.'

Faith releases Xander and offers him a mini doughnut. Xander takes it but is still surprise by her actions.

"Thanks."

Buffy grabs a Twinkie from the bed and leads Xander outside. Xander turns around as Buffy closes the door. She turns to him and takes a deep breath.

"Xander, Riley and I aren't together anymore," says Buffy in sad tone.

"Buff," says Xander feeling for Buffy's painful break up. "He's an idiot."

"No, I'm the idiot. I keep blaming my job as the slayer as the part of me that can never have a decent relationship with a guy dead or alive and it's not that." Buffy begins to pace back and forth. She moves her hands around gesturing still with the Twinkie in her hand. Xander is paying close attention to it but is still listening to what Buffy is saying.

"Then what is it?"

"It's me. Just because I blame my slayer duties for not being normal. I'm never going to deal with it and if I don't I'm going to be pushing guys away."

"Buffy, just be you and everything will good."

"Thanks, Xander." She sees that his eyes are set on the Twinkie. "Xander you want it?"

"Please."

"Okay." Buffy opens it for Xander and places it in his mouth. Buffy laughs at Xander as the Twinkie doesn't make it all the way into his mouth.

Xander takes the left over piece and offers it to Buffy. He places it in her mouth and she starts to laugh after that. Half of the Twinkie falls out of her mouth or more like a quarter of it. Buffy wipes off a piece of the Twinkie from Xander's mouth then she starts to move in closer to him. Xander wipes off a piece of Twinkie from Buffy's mouth with his thumb and leans down slowly to Buffy.

"Buffy…" Their lips collide and Xander is push over to the wall next to the door they had exited.


End file.
